


Черные лисы - корабельные воробьи, или Кошмар голливудского сценариста (Of Black Foxes and Ship Sparrows, or Hollywood Screenwriter's Nightmare)

by Manokanaka



Category: A Knight's Tale (2001), Gangs of New York (2002), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), The Mask of Zorro (1998), Troy (2004)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manokanaka/pseuds/Manokanaka
Summary: Как думаете, что может присниться заработавшемуся голливудскому сценаристу, соседи которого - эксцентричные и очень шумные представители сексуальных меньшинств? Добро пожаловать во вселенную, где Джек Воробей пытается соблазнить Зорро, Уилл Тернер страдает растроением личности, зловещий Адемар путешествует между мирами в поисках любви, а Гектор с Ахиллесом живут в Валгалле долго и счастливо по соседству с Биллом Мясником и Святошей Валлоном…What an extraordinary dreams can haunt a hard working and exhausted screenwriter whose neighbors are very noisy and extravagant gay couple. Welcome to the Universe,  where Jack Sparrow tries to seduce Zorro, Will Turner suffers from split personality, menacing Ademar travels between the worlds looking for love and Achilles and Hector lives their happy ever after in Valhalla, having as a neighbors there a charming couple - Bull the Butcher and Priest Vallon...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Посвящается с любовью всем маниакальным слэшерам-киноманам.
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Кроссовер на фандомы: "Пираты Карибского моря", "Маска Зорро", а так же "Троя", "Банды Нью-Йорка", "История рыцаря" с заездами в "Интервью с вампиром", "Властелин колец", "Молчание ягнят", "Звездные войны" и др.  
> Время написания: 2004 год, последняя редакция - 2009 год  
> Я не владею никем и ничем, кроме своей больной фантазии. Этот салатик изначально изготавливался для конкурса и содержал ограничения в размере, пришлось ужиматься, хотя фик явно хотел быть не рассказом, а эпосом. В последствие эта мешанина дважды мной перекраивалась, в попытках создать «режиссерскую версию», но, увы, оказалось, что полностью я готовое произведение переделать не могу. Посему видимо на этом я окончательно успокоюсь, надеюсь, что вам понравится.  
> Да, и имейте в виду, всё описанное здесь - кошмар сценариста и не обязательно совпадает с настоящим содержанием фильмов. Действие происходит примерно в сентябре 2004 года, т.е. когда фик писался, и на тот момент Тед Эллиот не мог точно поручиться за всё, что будет происходить в сиквелах "Пиратов Карибского моря" и "Маски Зорро", так что не ищите в этом фике каких-либо реальных деталей из этих проектов.

Посвящается с любовью всем маниакальным слэшерам-киноманам.

 

"Черные лисы - корабельные воробьи", или Кошмары голливудского сценариста.

 

_– Ха-ха, – усмехнулся пират, сверкнув золотыми зубами. – Пытаясь поймать меня, Зирга, ты не учел одного. Я – капитан Джек Воробей.  
Джек выразительно приподнимает бровь. Зирга пышет ненавистью и бессильной яростью. (Здесь камера наезжает, крупный план обоих.)  
– Смекаешь, – произносит пират, и его шпага одним быстрым росчерком выводит на шее кровавого жреца букву "S"._

 

Нет, что-то не так. Где-то я это уже писал.  
Тед Эллиотт, один из самых преуспевающих голливудских сценаристов, тупо уставился на экран своего ноутбука.   
"Меня клинит" – решил Тед, отчаянно пытаясь сообразить, где же он всё это успел провернуть. Перед глазами услужливо возник светлый образ Зорро-Бандераса, но почему-то с рыжим кошачьим хвостом. Да чтоб этого "Шрека 2"! После просмотра сего гениального безобразия в сознании Эллиотта Зорро и Кот в Сапогах прочно слились в одну безумную персоналию, и он возносил молитвы Господу Богу за то, что в сиквеле "Маски Зорро" был лишь дополнительным консультантом, а то мог бы такого им понаписать.  
Тед понял, что на сегодня хватит. В конце концов, день рождения у него или нет. И на вечер Терри, его соавтор, готовил какой-то сюрприз.  
Из окна соседнего дома, словно прямой наводкой, в его окно летел вой Барбары Стрейзанд. Не то чтобы он её так уж не любил, просто, если ты вынужден слушать что-то или кого-то в таком количестве, можно и с катушек слететь.  
Эллиотт мог на Библии поклясться в том, что до покупки этого дома он не был гомофобом. Определенно не был, но под влиянием соседей… И проблема была даже не в том, что они – геи, а в том, что это было видно и слышно двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Ну как объяснить? Дом его соседей чрезвычайно напоминал ночной клуб из фильма "Клетка для пташек". Раздражала не ориентация, а утрированность. Такое впечатление, что в доме обосновалась ультралевая организация с названием в духе "Геи – высшая раса".  
Тед был человеком терпеливым и спокойным, поэтому очень медленно приближался к точке кипения, но некоторое время назад он её всё же достиг.  
В довершение ко всему недавно вместо уже привычных Стрейзанд и Далиды из окна донеслась жуткая песня на жутком языке, спетая жутким мужским голосом, из которой Эллиотт смог разобрать лишь загадочное "galubaya luna, galubaya". Он это записал, ну интересно же. Спросил у друга, филолога-русиста. Тот подтвердил догадку Теда относительно языка и выдал перевод – "blue moon, blue". Сценарист робко предположил, что песня об оборотнях-ипохондриках, а его друг, смеясь, объяснил, что, нет, не об оборотнях, а о геях, потому что русские их так называют – "голубой", то есть "blue". Тед принял к сведению и вернулся домой.  
Стоило ему переступить порог, как взгляд упал на показавшийся вдруг страшно гнусным невинно голубевший на полу коврик. Коврик был уволен со службы в ту же минуту.  
Но это не помогло. То там, то тут сценарист натыкался на голубые чашки, полотенца, обои и т.д. Он впервые испытал приступ клаустрофобии и рванулся на балкон. Вдохнул полной грудью, взглянул на небо.  
На небе ни облачка, оно абсолютно ясное и …  
"И оно, паскуда, туда же!" – в бессильной ярости подумал сценарист и вернулся в дом.  
А у соседей в друзьях видимо тоже водились филологи – через две недели их бывший желтоватым домик, решил, что джентльмены теперь блондинкам предпочитают панкующих мальвин, и стал небесно голубым.  
Тед надеялся, что этот его "цветовой" психоз не скажется на работе, но, посмотрев "Пиратов Карибского моря", понял – психоз сказался.  
Самое ужасное – он не мог переехать в нью-йоркскую квартиру, там полным ходом шел ремонт.  
Эллиотт понимал, что ещё немного и ему понадобится психоаналитик. Сценарист решил срочно взять себя в руки, и ему это удалось.  
А потом судьба нанесла финальный удар – дочка Терри познакомила его с понятием "слэш". Теперь он доподлинно знал, что кроется за многозначительными взглядами героев и для чего служит ширмой так называемая настоящая мужская дружба.  
Подлой змеей из лона горячо любимой японской анимации выполз прежде совершенно незнакомый ему яой.  
Теду хотелось стать страусом, когда он пересматривал написанный им же диснеевский мультфильм "Дорога на Эльдорадо", а за кадром безучастный к его горю надрывался сер Элтон Джон со своей "Друзья никогда не говорят `Прощай`". А в один чудесный день, когда Эллиотт вытирал посуду неведомо как уцелевшим, несмотря на цвет, полотенцем, ему открылись сразу две жуткие истины.  
Первая – он, гнусная свинья, долгие годы бывший сценаристом студии Дисней, тлетворно повлиял своими произведениями на юные умы. Но он же не знал, а теперь уже поздно: даже Джинн в "Алладине" был… да что тут говорить, все мы видели вышеозначенного субъекта, и цвет его, так сказать, на лицо, а вот соответствует ли он содержанию – тоже вопрос интересный и спорный.  
Вторая – всё это есть глобальный заговор против него. Он окружен. Они его окружили. Ха-ха-ха.  
Вот так Тед теперь и жил.   
Но вернемся же, наконец, к нашему герою.  
На сегодня со сценарием он закончил, но вдруг осознал, что по-прежнему пялится на экран ноутбука… и читает о последних обновлениях на одном из "вражеских сайтов" в разделе "Пираты Карибского моря".  
Его глаза устало фиксировали: "Джек/Уилл", "Джек/Уилл", "Уилл/Джек"; мозг устало думал: "Кто на этот раз сверху?".  
"Джек/Норрингтон"  
"Джек/Уилл/Норрингтон/Барбосса"  
Рядом с последним шедевром красовался набор предупреждений: садо-мазо, жестокость, изнасилование, некрофилия.  
По щеке Теда скатилась одинокая слезинка.  
"Бедненькие мои, зачем же породил я вас в этот жестокий ненормальный мир?"  
Зазвонил телефон. Эллиотт подпрыгнул, захлопнул ноутбук и взял трубку.  
– Слушаю.  
– Тед? Тед! – взвыл на другом конце Алекс Куртзман, ведущий сценарист "Легенды о Зорро".  
"Ясно," – решил Эллиотт, – "он опять хочет проконсультироваться".  
– Тед, ты не поверишь! – радостно орал незваный абонент. – Мы заполучили Руфуса Сьюэла на роль Арманда! Представляешь, какие страсти, какую ревность нам устроит это трио – Бандерас, Зита-Джонс и Сьюэл.  
В воспаленном мозгу нашего несчастного героя живо нарисовалась жуткая картина – перетягивание каната. В правом углу ринга прекрасная сеньора Кетрин, в левом – благородный сэр Руфус. Методом исключения сами догадаетесь, кому досталась роль безмолвной жертвы сего садистского начинания.  
– Хорошо, – медленно произнес Тед. – Спокойной ночи, Алекс.  
Из опускаемой на рычаг трубки раздалось озадаченное "Так сейчас же час дня!", но Эллиотт уже не слушал.  
Всё, баиньки. Сбежать от этих ужасов. Сбежать от жутких сцен, возникающих в мозгу: Джек Воробей нежно выводит букву "S" на плече влюблено смотрящего на него Уилла, а Зорро с рыжим кошачьим хвостом сидит у зеркала и тенями, уворованными у жены, делает себе подводку.  
Тед на трясущихся ногах добрался до кушетки, рухнул на нее, закрыл глаза и тотчас же провалился в царство грез, вернее, кошмаров.

 

Облака плыли по неприлично голубому небу чинно и медленно, словно стадо непуганых овец. От великолепия природы сего пустынного края захватывало дух. Это легко извиняло тенденции к добровольному затворничеству в характере хозяев роскошного поместья, куда первым делом заглянуло сознание спящего сценариста.  
Из приоткрытого окошка лились нежные звуки гитары, а потом кто-то энергично затянул: "Me gusta tocar guitarra, me gusta can…"  
-A! Dios mios! – послышался звук удара гитары об пол. Это хозяин дома, Алехандро Мурьета, уж много лет назад как сменивший неблагозвучную фамилию на Де Ла Вега, вскочил с табуретки, судорожно натянул варежку и вытащил из печи готовившийся там праздничный пирог. Одной рукой поставил его на стол, другой - задумчиво помешал крем.   
Легендарный герой известный как Зорро, стоящий посреди кухни в чудесном желтом фартучке с покемонами, управлялся со сковородками и кастрюлями не хуже, чем со шпагой и хлыстом.  
– Дорогой, там что-то упало? – послышался из комнаты голос его жены.  
– Нет, нет, ничего, – быстро отозвался он. Алехандро обожал Елену, но она была очень властной женщиной, и промедление с ответом грозило нашей кухарке неприятностями.  
– Ты там скоро? – прибыл новый вопрос.  
– Уже заканчиваю! – радостно проорал Алехандро, рисуя заварным кремом на пироге букву "Z". Он критически оглядел свою работу. Совершенство. Удивляться нечему – у него за плечами долгие годы практики, как с пирогами, так и с буквой "Z".   
Зорро бережно воткнул в тортик несколько свечек. Его сынишка Хоакин. Из глаза выкатилась скупая мужская слеза. Он снял фартук. Очаровательная домохозяйка мгновенно преобразилась в элегантного сеньора.  
Чего ещё может хотеть человек от жизни?  
У него есть богатство, титул, чудесный сынишка и красавица жена Елена, но…  
Но в каждой бочке мёда всегда, да-да всегда, присутствует ложка дегтя. В данном конкретном случае эта емкость, заполненная вязкой черной субстанцией, именовалась Армандом.  
Арманд.  
Сия галантная сволочь имела виды на его жену и это ещё не всё. Алехандро подозревал, что именно этот кабальеро является главой наркокартеля, который, используя Калифорнию как перевалочный пункт, экспортирует наркотики из Южной Америки в Штаты и в старушку Европу, уже пресытившуюся дарами Востока. Однако, в последнее время нашему герою пришла в голову гораздо более интересная мысль: наркотики были неплохим источником дохода и отличной ширмой, только вот за всем этим скрывалось что-то ещё, что-то экстраординарное и по-настоящему жуткое, настолько ненормальное, что, по правде говоря, Де Ла Вега не хотелось об этом задумываться и он предпочел сосредоточиться на вещах более приземленных, а именно – проверить свои подозрения, касающиеся пресловутого экспорта дурмана. Для этого имелся всего один способ.   
Этим вечером в порт собирался нанести визит Зорро.

 

Уилл Тернер и Элизабет Свон изо всех сил пытались слиться с окружающей обстановкой, но в Тортуге это у них не очень-то получалось. Для Джека Воробья, напротив, грязь и разврат этого места были умиротворяющими, как объятия матери для ребенка.  
– Послушай, я пытаюсь обделать дельце, так что не надо лишних слов, ты мне просто объясни, что это означает, – не выдержав, мягко произнес Джек, пытаясь скрыть ярость. Впавшая в маразм ввиду преклонного возраста колдунья никак не врубала в ситуацию.  
– И предрекаю я тебе, дитя, что ждут тебя свершения великие, – гнула свое беззубая карга.  
– Бабка, кончай, – буркнул пират. – Ну ладно, ещё два шиллинга.  
– Пять, – маразма как не бывало.  
– Три.  
– По рукам.  
– Ну…  
– Не знаю я, что это значит, – с невинным видом прошепелявила бабка.  
– Гони деньги обратно.  
– Постой, милок, постой.  
Джек притормозил.   
Пожалуй, лучше дать карге высказаться. Ситуация и правда была скверная, а заключалась она примерно в следующем.   
Мартышка Барбоссы умудрилась стянуть монетку из проклятого сокровища Кортеса, это – факт. Но не стоит забывать о том, что мы имеем дело не с обычным домашним любимцем, а с почти полноправным членом пиратской шайки. Каким-то образом маленькая и весьма гнусная тезка Джека скорешилась со зловещим жрецом вуду Зиргой, яро ненавидящим англичан. Здесь, конечно, следует сделать оговорку: а собственно кто их любит? Посмотрим правде в глаза, жители туманного Альбиона много кому попортили кровь. Но это – история. Насущная же проблема состояла в том, что с помощью роковой копейки Зирга наложил проклятье на весь гарнизон Форта Рояла – кто стал просто зомби, а кто и упырем, и даже вампиром. Весть эта достигла ушей нашего бесстрашного капитана, и он поспешил в самое пекло, но не из благородных чувств, нет, просто у него была наводка, как это самое проклятье снять, и он выторговал себе кругленькую сумму у губернатора Свона за услуги.  
От скольких неприятностей были бы избавлены Барбосса и Ко, если бы не решили против него взбунтоваться. Ведь был способ получить золотишко, не превратившись при этом в ходячего мертвяка. Для этого следовало всего на всего отыскать один единственный самородок, который, забраковав, не пустили на легендарные монеты, но над которым тоже прочли заклинание.  
Проблема в том, что, как и все нужные и ценные вещи, сей артефакт умудрились посеять, и согласно легенде искать его следовало "в глубокой морщине Великой Матери среди того, что ему подобно". А если проще то, где-то было ущелье, в нем – золотые жилы и неподалеку – искомый объект. По крайней мере, Джек толковал это именно так, а уж с интуицией в отличие от рассудка у него было всё в порядке.  
Но таких мест – до фига, и не перекопаешь же весь рудник!  
Поэтому-то наш капитан пошел к бабке.  
– Дай руку, милок, – прохрипело ископаемое, отхлебнуло рому, смачно рыгнуло и вновь напустило на себя таинственность.  
Джек выполнил её просьбу, движения его были как всегда настороженны и манерны.   
– Милок, да у тебя линия жизни вся в грязи, – выдохнула колдунья и принялась своей слюной оттирать ладонь Джека. Последнего тошнило, но он терпел.  
Очевидно, решив, что навела необходимую для процедуры чистоту, ведьма приступила к тщательному изучению руки капитана "Черной жемчужины".  
– Вижу! – заорала бабка так, что все трое аж подпрыгнули. – Лишь один человек знает, где то место, но разделяют вас не океаны воды, а океаны времени.  
– Зараза, – буркнул Воробей.  
– Не перебивай. Вижу, что можно призвать его.  
– Я слушаю.  
– Ещё шиллинг.  
– Старая перечница.  
– Трансуи…Трансвиу…  
– Трансвестит, – подсказал Уилл, хихикая.  
Джек не прореагировал: он просто не знал этого слова.  
Повисла пауза.  
– Ладно, – обречено вздохнула ведьма, поняв, что шиллинга ей не видать как своих ушей. – Выйдешь на корабле в открытое море, разденешься, намажешься куриной кровью и вазелином, в полдень поднимешься на палубу и голый станцуешь там танец живота, держа в руке зажженную свечку и приговаривая "Явись ко мне, суженный ряженный". Сделаешь, и тот, кто тебе нужен, свалится с неба.  
Джек, Уилл и Элизабет уставились на старуху с совершенно одинаковым выражением шока на лице.  
– Я хочу это видеть, – решил Уилл.  
– Бедная курочка, – всхлипнула Элизабет.  
– Да за те деньги, что мне дает губернатор, я тут всех кур перережу, и что в крови – в их дерьме изваляюсь, – подытожил Джек.  
Все вместе они встали из-за стола. Уилл и Элизабет поспешили к выходу: им не терпелось покинуть жутковатую таверну. Джек проводил их взглядом и с сомнением посмотрел на ископаемую колдунью. Впрочем, всё было настолько безумно, что вполне могло сработать, поэтому наш герой опрокинул в себя полную кружку рому для храбрости и последовал за своими друзьями. На лице у капитана появилась не предвещающая ничего хорошего маниакальная улыбка.  
Его ждало дело.  
И какое дело!

 

Пират почтил минутой молчания бедную курочку, но её смерть, решил он, не будет напрасной. Насчет танца живота Джек не волновался – в этом вопросе он был почти профессионалом. Бурная жизнь морского волка и не такому научит. Капитан разделся, извазюкался в названных ингредиентах и, скользя при ходьбе, кое-как выполз на палубу с зажженной свечкой.  
Появление произвело фурор. Анна-Мария упала с мачты, придавив собой Уилла, который, впрочем, этого даже не заметил – он словно ксеноморф исходил слюной при виде своей ожившей садомазохисткой фантазии. Фантазия в данный момент, дико вращая бедрами, не вполне трезвым голосом орала "Явись ко мне, суженный ряженный", а вышеупомянутый всё не являлся.

 

С крутого утеса Зорро следил за погрузкой очередной партии наркотиков и ждал появления Арманда, которое подтвердит его подозрения и даст ему моральное право прикончить гада. В конце концов, нельзя же его мочить только за явный интерес к Елене и за то, что он просто мерзкий тип.  
"Или всё-таки можно?" – прошептал ехидненький голосок в голове нашего героя. Голосок этот принадлежал Алехандро Мурьетта – знаменитому бандиту, который согласно слухам упился до состояния белой горячки и был заколот в пьяной драке вскоре после смерти его брата Хоакина. Разумеется, человеку в черном доподлинно было известно, что в реальности ничего такого не произошло, но Мурьетта действительно исчез. Его место занял Де Ла Вега, и Алехандро об этом совершенно не жалел. Ну, почти никогда. Например, сейчас вот он полностью погрузился в запретные и сладостные воспоминания. Дерзкий грабитель не стал бы церемонится с Армандом, если бы тот проворачивал темные делишки у него под носом и главное – претендовал на его женщину.   
Прерывая размышления нашего героя, сзади раздался какой-то звук.   
Зорро обернулся.  
Всадник.  
В руке что-то увесистое, напоминающее весло.   
Дальнейшие ощущения – контакт с веслом, длительный полет с утеса, полное отключение всех систем.

 

– Приди! – в очередной раз проревел уже охрипший Воробей.  
– Иду! – наконец-то не выдержал Уилл, выполз из лужи слюней и рванулся к цели.  
И вот тут со стороны левого борта в воду плюхнулось что-то черное.  
– Да! – взвыл капитан, кинулся к борту и застыл в ожидании.  
Черное не всплывало.  
Джека прошиб холодный пот. Неужели всё его деньги пошли на дно?  
В следующую секунду пират сиганул в воду.  
Экстренный выпуск программы "Морские вести". Сегодня в водах Карибского моря скончался последний кракен. По свидетельствам очевидцев, около полудня его ударил по голове упавший сверху неопознанный черный объект, однако, в качестве причины смерти эксперты называют сердечный приступ, явившийся следствием появления в поле зрения несчастного неизвестного морского чудовища с шевелящимися наростами на голове и металлическими зубами. Так же сообщается о нервном срыве у находившихся рядом трех акул и одной рыбы-прилипалы. Мы будем держать вас в курсе событий.  
– Помогите мне, идиоты! – закричал Джек, крепко обхвативший вытащенный им на поверхность неопознанный упавший объект. Объект, судя по всему, по-прежнему был в отрубе.  
Воробей схватил брошенную веревку, и их резко дернули вверх. Его голое тело реагировало на теплый и мягкий НУО весьма дружелюбно, но не слишком подобающе обстоятельствам.  
– Держите, кеп, – кто-то кинул ему плащ.  
Джек рассматривал свой улов. НУО оказался очень неплохо сложенным человеческим существом мужского рода в маске и стильном черном прикиде с дорогой шпагой и… шикарным черным хлыстом. Расплываясь в похабной улыбке, капитан пришел к выводу, что объекту определенно необходимо сделать искусственное дыхание.

 

Алехандро медленно разлепил глаза. Над ним склонилась фигура в саване. Открыла рот. От запаха заслезились глаза.  
"Это – зловонное дыхание Смерти" – обречено подумал легендарный герой.  
Минуточку. Он открыл глаза пошире. Ярко светило солнышко. На него надвигалась жуткая пасть полная золотых зубов. Из груди Зорро рванулся душераздирающий крик, который был заглушен жадным ртом, захватившим его губы. Отметая последние надежды несчастного на то, что всё это – лишь попытка сделать искусственное дыхание, в его рот настойчиво скользнул язык. Алехандро почувствовал тошноту. Боже, даже в самом страшном кошмаре он не смог бы предположить, что когда-нибудь будет целоваться с помойным ведром. Нет, он не был неженкой, бывали дни, когда Алехандро сам не благоухал как роза, НО ЧТОБЫ ТАК!  
Надо срочно что-то делать.

 

Хотя действо являлось совершенно односторонним, капитану Джеку Воробью было очень хорошо. А вот "черненькая мягулечка" отчаянно пыталась куда-нибудь из-под него выползти. "Фиг тебе, глупышка", – подумал пират, и тут на самую дружелюбно настроенную часть его тела обрушился болезненный удар судьбы. Буквально. Ощущения – взрыв галактик и полный коллапс. Кто бы мог предположить, что у "мягулечки" такая твердая коленка?  
Джек скрючился от боли, и ЧИУО (частично идентифицированный упавший объект), воспользовавшись ситуацией, выполз из-под него с криком "Воздуху мне, воздуху!".

 

"Свобода!" – ликовало сознание Алехандро. Он вскочил на ноги, выхватил шпагу и отступил, прижавшись спиной к борту, тем самым, обеспечивая себе прикрытие с тыла.  
Зорро огляделся вокруг – море, корабль, типичные пиратские рожи. Вывод: ВЛИП.  
Вперед выступили трое.  
Девица. Ничего, симпатичная, но с возрастом скорее всего подурнеет, к тому же дылда.  
Парнишка. Тоже ничего, но лицо какое-то слишком… э, безвольное что ли.  
"Мусорное ведро". Вовсе не смерть в саване, а вполне нормальный мокрый пират.   
Зорро присмотрелся повнимательнее. Так, не вполне нормальный – давно не мытые волосы хаотично заплетены в косички, глаза подкрашены, взгляд странный, жесты манерные. Диагноз – псих, но, в общем-то, тоже симпатичный.  
"Они" приближались. Зорро был готов к атаке, каждый мускул в теле напрягся, кончик хвоста раздраженно мотался из стороны в сторону.  
Стоп!  
Хвоста?!  
Не спуская глаз с вражеских элементов, Алехандро свободной левой рукой потянулся за спину. Неподалеку от пятой точки обнаружилось то, чего там раньше не было и быть не могло, а именно хвост. Нормальный кошачий, нет, учитывая размерчик, скорее уж пантерий хвост, покрытый роскошной и мягкой черной шерсткой. Теперь понятно, почему ему в штаны задувало, они просто разошлись по шву сзади от пояса и ниже.  
– Ой, – с умильно-плотоядной улыбкой сказало "мусорное ведро", – хвостик!  
Это была последняя капля. К безучастно голубеющим небесам рванулся крик, крик истекающего кровью, а затем тело с глухим звуком шлепнулось на палубу. Легендарный герой Зорро впервые в жизни упал в обморок.

 

Алехандро открыл глаза. Над ним с заботливым лицом нависала Леди Дылда.  
– Сеньорита, – начал он.  
– Элизабет, – представилась дылда.  
– Элизабет, – повторил он.  
Джек, сидевший скромно в уголке и уже одетый, отметил, что у "мягулечки с твердой коленкой" очень сильный испанский акцент.  
Уилл, надувшись, устроился неподалеку. Слюна на одежде кузнеца печально подсыхала. Он же уже шел! А тут этот возьми и свались с неба. Сволочь.  
Джек поднялся. Увидев его, незнакомец в черном вздрогнул.  
– Что ж, вынужден признать, что знакомство у нас не заладилось, – дружелюбно начал пират. – Я – капитан Джек Воробей.  
Джек не был уверен, поняли его или нет. С лица, скрытого маской, на него по-прежнему смотрели два полных ужаса глаза. Бог ты мой, он конечно дерзкий пират, но чтобы так…  
– Он ещё здесь? – запинаясь, вдруг проговорил дар небес.  
– Кто? – не понял Джек.  
– Хвост.  
– Здесь. А что? Он не всегда был?  
Незнакомец отрицательно покачал головой и довольно резво принял вертикальное положение.  
– Я – Зорро, – заявил он, видимо ожидая какой-то реакции.  
– Очень приятно, а я – Уилл Тернер, – подал из своего угла голос вышеозначенный субъект.  
Чувствуя себя неудобно из-за повисшей паузы, Джек со вздохом произнес: "Щас всё объясню".

 

Алехандро слушал, и уши его вяли. Из объяснения он четко усвоил, что находится черт знает где, и даже если сможет добраться до Калифорнии, это будет не его Калифорния, вернее место-то то, а вот время… Лучше бы он свалился с утеса в море, авось вынесло бы. Но если уж он сюда попал, наверняка существовал путь обратно, и по всему выходило, что знал его этот шизанутый антисанитарный чудик.  
– И как же мне вернутся назад? – задал Зорро животрепещущий вопрос.  
– Карга сказала, что только после выполнения миссии, то есть когда заклятие будет снято, – ответил Джек, выразительно жуя яблоко.  
– Тогда я в прескверной ситуации.  
– Почему же?  
– Единственный известный мне рудник – это "Эльдорадо" в Калифорнии, а до него плыть и плыть. Меня жена дома ждет.  
– Ты женат? – загробным голосом спросил пират.  
– Да, женат, – твердо, как и подобает настоящему мужчине, ответил Зорро.  
"…но сам, киска, знаешь, как далеко ты от дома, и жена тебя здесь не спасет", – коварно усмехнувшись, утешил себя Воробей.  
Повисло молчание.  
– НО ПОЧЕМУ?! – неожиданно заорал Алехандро. – Дон Диего, где же вы, когда вы так нужны!  
– А-А-А! – с жутким визгом Джек Воробей кинулся к Зорро и вцепился в него мертвой хваткой. На другом конце каюты Элизабет проделала аналогичную операцию с Уиллом. Тому кидаться было не к кому, и он мужественно стоял, уставившись на прозрачную фигуру, возникшую из ниоткуда в центре помещения.  
– П-привидение, – трясясь, выговорил Джек.  
– Я предпочитаю термин "духовная эманация", – поправил его пришелец из иного мира.  
– У-уважаемая эманация, а что это вы так фосфоре…фосфореу… фосфор…фосфор…фосфор…  
– …фосфоресцируете? – подсказал не вполне уверенный в своей правоте и тоже порядком ошалевший Зорро.  
– Да, фос…  
– Хватит ерундить, – рявкнул призрак. – Всё-то я вам нужен, никак в покое не оставите.  
– Дон Диего, – прошептал, не веря глазам своим, Алехандро, потом нахмурился. – А почему вы так одеты?  
– Да связался с ещё одним психом, – отмахнулся дух, – Македонский фамилия. В гроб меня снова загонит. Ты хоть просто был loco, а этот всё по мужикам бегает. Если одежонка нервирует, я переоденусь. Эй, костюмерша, дайте халатик, как у этого, у Оби Вана. Ну вот, так устроит?  
Алехандро промолчал, думая, что эманация покойного начальства определенно того.  
– Что ты хочешь узнать, юный герой Зорро? – с мудрой улыбкой осведомился одетый в джедайский халатик призрак дона Диего.  
– Как мне поскорее выкрутится из этой ситуации и вернуться домой? – задал свой вопрос Алехандро, понимая насколько это по-идиотски звучит, впрочем, атмосфера весьма располагала.  
– Очень просто. По сообщениям гидрометцентра, из-за того, что ты здесь, в Силе наблюдается великое возмущение, и миры сдвигаются. Среди прочего, в этом времени проявился Панамский канал. Плывите к нему, и вы в Тихом океане, а там до Калифорнии рукой подать.  
– Дон Диего, вы - великий человек! - радостно воскликнул Зорро и тихо добавил, подумав. ¬– Были.  
– А теперь, мой мальчик, кви-про-кво, – многозначительно изрек призрак.  
– Про кого? – не понял Алехандро.  
– Я рассказываю, и ты рассказываешь.  
– А…  
– Какое у тебя самое жуткое воспоминание детства?  
– Что? А, ну да, – Зорро напряг память, – гнусный алкаш монах в приюте, куда мы с братом загремели, поглаживает мой зад и обещает прийти ночью.  
Челюсть призрака упала на пол. В прямом смысле этого слова. Он нагнулся и поднял светящийся ошметок.  
– И что было дальше? – стараясь не выдать интереса, спросил Джек.  
– Мы с братом его поймали, раздели, изваляли в навозе, привязали так к дереву и сбежали из приюта, – с улыбкой ответствовал человек в черном.  
Пират сокрушенно вздохнул. Похоже, его новый объект вожделения принадлежал к категории "сдохну, но не дам". Обидно.  
Тишину нарушил призрак.  
– Пойду я уже. Если что, зови, но помни – кви-про-кво.  
– Да, да, намек понял, постараюсь не беспокоить, – отмахнулся Алехандро.  
Визитер исчез.  
– Так, – хлопнул в ладоши Джек. – Друзья мои, мы все плывем в Калифорнию.

 

Долго ли, коротко ли они плыли, и вот на горизонте показался долгожданный берег. По правде говоря, плыли они не слишком долго, и это было хорошо, потому что день ото дня "Черная жемчужина" всё сильнее напоминала палату для буйно помешанных в Кащенко.  
Каждый вечер капитан судна под разными благовидными и не очень предлогами пытался пробраться в каюту Зорро, а последний, в конце концов, сделался параноиком и начал баррикадировать дверь. Воробушек строил глазки и на палубе, но тут было безопасно людно. Так же капитан постоянно пытался ухватить Алехандро за никуда не исчезнувший хвост. Данная часть тела, как выяснилось, была чрезвычайно чувствительна к прикосновениям, особенно против шерсти. Но вообще-то хвост не шибко мешал. Пришлось, правда, зашивая брюки, оставить для него небольшой разрез.  
В надежде как-то отвадить пирата, Алехандро вынужден был объявить, что под его черной маской скрываются страшные ожоги, уродующие всё лицо. Джек в свою очередь спросил, как же его жена в него влюбилась, и Зорро вдохновенно наврал, что Елена слепа как крот. Пират, кажется, не поверил и завел себе новую идею фикс – своими глазами увидеть, что же находится под маской. Это раздражало Алехандро, но плюс был – Джека всё же пугала неизвестность, и в дверь каюты он вечерами уже не ломился. Имелись и минусы – попробуйте походить по палубе на солнцепеке в черной плотной повязке.  
Были и другие странности. Уилл медленно слетал с катушек. Это не бросалось в глаза, но, по словам Элизабет, дело обстояло именно так. Парень постоянно бормотал какую-то тарабарщину и стал очень холоден со своей невестой. Впрочем, нашему капитану это было только на руку: Джек давно надеялся на то, что узы, связывающие молодых людей, дадут слабину, и он сможет вклиниться в их дуэт, создавая прекрасную семейную ячейку шведского образца с собой любимым во главе.  
– Земля на горизонте! – раздалось с палубы, и Зорро поспешил подняться туда.  
Вся команда была уже в сборе. Алехандро с неудовольствием отметил, что капитан умыт и вроде как причесан, а это могло означать только одно – пират снова будет осаждать его дверь.  
Корабль был уже недалеко от берега. Ласково светило солнышко. Метрах в ста по левому борту на волнах покачивалась одинокая лодочка, подозрительно напоминающая древнегреческую галеру. Зорро присмотрелся повнимательнее, но тут его отвлек звериный вой мисс Свон.  
– Опять ты за своё, Уилл!  
– Это не моё имя, женщина, – гордо и степенно ответил потомственный Прихлоп. – Меня зовут Парис. И где моя возлюбленная Елена?  
Джек, слушавший эту тираду разинув рот, схватился за сердце, когда в следующую секунду из глотки Зорро вырвался совсем уж не человеческий вопль ярости.  
– Чего тебе надо от моей жены, молокосос?! – глаза героя в черном налились кровью, хвост раздраженно хлестал из стороны в сторону.  
Уилл-Парис в замешательстве уставился на Зорро:   
– Так она же овдовела, к тому же, если ты – её муж, я – царица Савская.  
– Сейчас я тебе покажу, как она овдовела, – мрачно изрек Алехандро, разматывая кнут.  
– Кеп, тут такое дело, – зашептала на ухо Джеку Анна-Мария, указывая куда-то в сторону. Пират её проигнорировал, а зря – в следующую секунду они услышали:  
– Не смей трогать моего брата.  
Все как по команде повернулись. У левого борта стоял высокий парень с длинными темными волосами, и одет он был во что-то древнее. Уилл бросился к нему на шею, а наблюдавший эту дивную сцену Джек судорожно пытался сообразить, откуда у Билла Прихлопа взялся ещё один сын, и где собственно семейное сходство.  
– Гектор, – всхлипнул Уилл.  
– Парис, – ласково отозвался новоприбывший.  
– Стоп, – вмешался Джек. – Это – не ваш "Парис". А если все-таки это – ваш Парис, то где наш Уилл?  
– Это – они оба, – спокойно ответил Гектор. – Вы разве не слышали, что по сообщениям гидрометцентра наблюдаются возмущения в Силе? Миры пересекаются и тому подобная муть.  
– Помог бы залезть, – неожиданно пробурчал новый голос, и на борт корабля взошел ещё один незваный пассажир.  
– Ах…Ах…Ахи… – начал заикаться Парис.  
– Ага, вот тут ты прав, – крайне оживившись, подтвердила доселе тихая Элизабет. – Ах-ринеть.  
– Вообще-то, Ахиллес, – поправил блондин, потом перевел взгляд на Зорро. – Что это вы на меня так смотрите?  
– Мне очень неловко, – проговорил Алехандро, – но мы с вами никогда не встречались?  
– Понятия не имею, я же не вижу вашего лица, – логично заметил Ахиллес. – Может, вы маску снимете?  
– Да, может, ты маску снимешь, – поддакнул Джек Воробей, который, будучи истинным скаутом, всегда был готов и держал руку на пульсе событий.  
– Нет, не могу, – ответил Алехандро, косясь на пирата. – Но я вас определенно помню. С вами ещё девочка была, такая светленькая и злобненькая, характер – ни дать, ни взять кровопийца… А вы случайно не гробовщик, вы у меня с гробами ассоциируетесь?  
Древнегреческий воин и благородный герой в маске с минуту пытались понять, где же это они встречались, в глазах обоих начинал разгораться робкий огонек узнавания.  
– Ну хватит уже! – рявкнул Парис. – Гектор, почему этот здесь?!  
Гектор смущенно кашлянул и приобнял Ахиллеса.  
– Мы теперь вместе.  
– Что?! – взревел Уилл-Парис.  
– Понимаешь, брат, в мрачном царстве Аида действительно мрачно. Благородному войну совсем нечем заняться, а забвение меня не коснулось. И тут мы встречаемся. У Ахиллеса те же трудности. Сперва мы начали бить друг другу морду, а потом, где-то через пару лет, мне интересно стало, что же это в нем наша сестрица нашла. Ну, и слово за слово, сам знаешь, как бывает.  
– Мрачное царство Аида? – изумилась Элизабет. – Так вы что же, получается, оба покойники?   
Гектор утвердительно кивнул.  
– Как же вы оказались здесь во плоти… и почему у вас такой странный акцент? – девушка подозрительно прищурилась. На ум ей приходил только один ответ – действие проклятия, но тогда это означало, что оно распространилось далеко за пределы Форта Рояла.  
– Это самое чудесное. Однажды, не так давно, мы поссорились. Помнишь? – Ахиллес в ответ кивнул, и Гектор, хохотнув, продолжил. – Разнесли все Елисейские поля. Аид, ясное дело, озверел и договорился о нашем переводе в Валгаллу. Мы же оба пали на поле боя. А в Валгалле все абсолютно материальны. Ох, и шумное же местечко, но веселое. И с жилплощадью нам повезло. Был очень симпатичный домик, только одна квартира занята, все остальные жильцы съехали, потому что боялись обосновавшейся там парочки, а мы рискнули.  
– Эти двое оказались милейшими людьми, – вставил Ахиллес. – Один из них, бывший священник, выучил нас английскому, только вот он – ирландец, отсюда и акцент.  
– Ага, отличные ребята, хотя когда ругаются, караул, – усмехнулся Гектор. – Помню в первый же вечер крик из-за стенки:  
 _"Клянусь Господом, Билл, ты – кровожадное порождение дьявола!"  
"Что ты знаешь о Боге, насильник свиней, сраный ирландский прихвостень царька в Риме!"  
"Ну всё, приготовься узнать Бога Истинного!"_  
– Шум, гам, у нас посыпалась вся штукатурка. Потом пришли, извинялись, помогли ремонт сделать, с тех пор дружим.  
– У них история вроде нашей, один укокошил другого, – улыбнулся Ахиллес.  
– Простите, что встреваю в семейную беседу, – аккуратненько влез в разговор Воробей, – но тема для меня животрепещущая. Не смотрят ли там косо на ваши отношения?  
– А кто его знает, главное – не вякают, научены горьким опытом, – задумчиво произнес Ахиллес. – Один вякнул, так Билл, наш сосед, его просто расчленил, полгода все куски найти не могли. Билл, он при жизни мясником работал.  
– Здесь мы в отпуске, романтическое путешествие, – улыбаясь, проворковал Гектор.  
– Разрази меня гром! – выдохнул Джек. – Вы что же все эти сотни лет храните друг другу верность?!  
– Да ты сдурел брат, кто же может хранить верность в Валгалле, когда вокруг тебя небесные девы, – удивился Ахиллес. – Но это – так, мелочь, и нашим отношениям не помеха.  
– Ребята, вы – мой идеал, – подытожил Воробей.  
– Слушайте, может, вернемся на грешную землю, – напомнил Зорро.  
Его банально проигнорировали. Милая болтовня продолжалась, но "нет худа без добра" - в процессе Алехандро установил, что "молокосос" имел в виду не его жену, а Елену Троянскую. Новоприбывшие же, выслушав сокращенное изложение истории о проклятии, выразили желание присоединится к спец операции. Попросили только захватить и их соседей, которые, как выяснилось, тоже были здесь в отпуске и сейчас ожидали где-то на берегу.

 

В таком составе веселая компания и причалила. В порту как всегда было оживленно. Наши герои, не теряя времени, договорились о лошадях и собрались в путь.  
– Эй, ребята! – крикнул Гектор.  
Джек поднял голову и взглянул на приближающуюся парочку. Парочку мягко говоря эффектную и странную. Оба - очень высокие. Один - солидный громила, одет толи как священник, толи как головорез, другой - симпатичный мужик лет тридцати пяти шел с жутко недовольным лицом.  
– Глазам своим не верю, – заржал Ахиллес, – ему это удалось.  
– Ну как? – самодовольно сказал, подходя к Гектору, "священник". – Я всё-таки заставил его сбрить усы и вымыть голову. Правда, Уильям теперь такой лапушка.  
– Я, тя просил, ирландская рожа, не звать меня "Уильям", – зашипел Билл по кличке Мясник. – По морде тесаком захотел, Валлон?  
– Нет, – совершенно серьезно отозвался тот. – Я не хочу по морде тесаком.  
– Он что, правда может? – шепотом осведомился Джек у Ахиллеса.  
– Да. Он уже это делал.  
– Они поедут с нами? – с надеждой спросил пират. Когда имеешь дело с зомби и упырями, убийцы-социопаты – на вес золота.  
– Конечно, – пожал плечами Ахиллес, – ведь будет буча, а Билл только ради этого и живет.  
– Чудненько, – мрачно изрек стоящий рядом Зорро, и на этой радостной ноте великолепная восьмерка тронулась в дорогу на Эльдорадо.

 

– И КАК ЗДЕСЬ ВООБЩЕ ЧТО-ТО ИСКАТЬ! – взвыл Джек Воробей, со слезами на глазах глядя на высокие и крутые стены очень не маленького каньона. Они добирались сюда три часа под палящим солнцем, и поиски обещали быть бесконечными. Пират возвел очи к небу. Нет, он определенно не в силах будет выдержать ещё три часа рассказов о взятии Трои и щебетание Элизабет по поводу предстоящей свадьбы.  
Чья-то рука легла ему на плечо.  
– А почему бы вам не призвать того прозрачного старца? – чинно предложил Парис Прихлопович.  
– Иногда ты бываешь гениален, Уилл, – обрадовался капитан.  
– Я – Парис, – высокомерно отчеканил парень.  
– Как скажешь.  
– Вызови его, – рявкнул пират, повернувшись к помрачневшему Зорро.  
– А ты помнишь про кви-про-кво? – с издевкой в голосе поинтересовался Алехандро.  
– Там люди умирают! – горячо произнес Джек с лицом человека, отчаянно сдерживающего слезы, и думая при этом, что его игра вполне тянет на Оскар.   
Герой в черном обречено вздохнул.  
– Дон Диего, – позвал он.  
– Я слушаю, дитя моё, – произнес мгновенно возникший из пустоты призрак, одетый в джедайский халатик и вольготно устроившийся в мягком кресле с бокалом кьянти.  
– Может, подскажете, где искать проклятый самородок? – задал свой вопрос ошалевший от такого вида Зорро.  
– Вы опоздали, мои юные друзья.  
– То есть как? – рявкнула Элизабет.  
– Мой предок, сеньорита, недавно прибывший из Испании, этот самородок уже нашел и сделал из него медальон, который болтается вон там, на шее у моего ученика, – спокойно объяснил призрак.  
Повисло шокированное молчание. Билл Мясник криво усмехнулся.  
– Так это не серебро, – тихо зашептал Воробей, коря себя за величайший промах для пирата – неверную оценку потенциально подходящей для реквизирования чужой собственности, в следствие этой ошибки нереквизированной. – Это – белое золото.  
На мгновение над ущельем повисло мертвое молчание.  
– Вы хотите сказать, ЧТО Я ВСЁ ЭТО ВРЕМЯ ТАСКАЛ ЕГО НА ШЕЕ, И МЫ ВООБЩЕ ЗРЯ СЮДА ПРИПЕРЛИСЬ?! – не выдержал Алехандро, выражая общее настроение своих спутников. – Что ж ты, гад, раньше молчал?!  
– А вы не спрашивали, – ответ был непробиваемо логичен.  
К небу вознесся мощный поток непереводимого испанского фольклора.  
– У меня нет слов, – подытожил Зорро, устало опускаясь на землю.  
– Что-то незаметно, – прокомментировал Джек, садясь рядом.  
Человек в черном чертыхнулся и вырвал из под пиратской задницы свой многострадальный хвост.  
– Молодые люди, – позвал призрак. – Вы не забыли – кви-про-кво.  
Молодые люди тяжко вздохнули.  
– Какое у вас самое яркое воспоминание детства, Джек?  
Пират задумался.  
– Папаша напился и расхаживает по дому в мамином платье, а на улице воробьи орут и орут, летают и летают, – ответил Джек. – Слушайте, а вам это вообще зачем?  
– Пишу на досуге книгу о влиянии стрессов детства на становление личности. "Охота на ягнят". Автор – доктор Ганнибал Лектор. Это мой псевдоним, – скромно объяснил призрак, и со словами "Что-то засиделся я у вас" начал медленно таять.  
– Стой, а как заклятье-то снять?! – бросил ему вдогонку Алехандро.  
– Слушай Силу, сынок, придет время – сам узнаешь! – раздался голос дона Диего словно издалека.  
С тем наша компания и отправилась обратно в порт. Они нашли, что искали, но скажем прямо, тот факт, что это и так уже давно было с ними, действовал несколько угнетающе.

 

На борт "Черной жемчужины" Алехандро возвращался с нелегким сердцем – в море-то бежать некуда. Ему казалось, что хуже просто быть не может, как выяснилось, он жестоко заблуждался.  
– Стоять! – раздался за их спинами приказ, не подлежащий обсуждению.  
Зорро обернулся. На берегу стоял… Арманд.  
– Ты какого черта здесь делаешь?  
– Какого черта я здесь делаю? Он ещё спрашивает, – фыркнул эффектный брюнет. – Так это же ты, разбойничья морда, зацепился за весло и затащил меня сюда.  
Алехандро хотел резонно заметить, что, дескать, нечего на людей с веслами кидаться, да и на чужих жен заглядываться не стоит, но беспокоило его и ещё одно обстоятельство.  
– Хочешь сказать, что ты понимаешь, куда я тебя затащил? – аккуратно закинул удочку Зорро.  
Его собеседник утвердительно кивнул.  
– Что-то ты слишком спокоен, – подозрительно покосился он на человека, попавшего в другой мир.  
– Ну, раз уж мы здесь все свои и как бы в одной лодке, – заговорчески начал Арманд. – Признаюсь, ситуация для меня не нова. Когда-то, видишь ли, я был самым обычным парнем, с принципами, кстати говоря. Но в моей жизни произошло много неприятного и странного, настолько, что ты с твоими одноизвилистыми мозгами понять не сможешь. Я пережил амнезию, охоту на меня любимого и нашел ответ на извечный вопрос «Одиноки ли мы во Вселенной». Вот уже вижу по твоему лицу, что ты не догоняешь. Как бы там ни было, мне вроде как удалось спастись, но появился неприятный побочный эффект – меня носит по времени. В какой-то момент я научился это контролировать, а потом пришел к выводу, что если судьба со мной ведет себя как сука, я могу ответить миру тем же. Ныне я часто путешествую во времени и пространстве, только вот на этот раз я не сам себя переместил и вернуться могу только с тобой, иначе всё – застряну.  
Голова благородного героя Зорро получила больше информации, чем ему бы хотелось, поэтому его разум зацепился за одно единственное слово, как за спасательный круг.   
"Застрянет". В сознании Алехандро боролись два противоположных начала. Одно очень хотело оставить гада здесь, но другое на каком-то глубинном уровне понимало, что этого делать нельзя, потому что баланс миров будет нарушен.  
– Плывешь с нами, – наконец недовольно выдавил он.

 

Корабль медленно отходил от берега, когда оттуда донесся полный ярости крик: "Адемар!".  
Джек Воробей повернул голову на звук и увидел очень симпатичного блондинчика, сидящего верхом на лошади.  
– Кто это? – нехотя спросил пират у стоящего рядом Арманда, которого, по правде говоря, невзлюбил с первой же минуты знакомства.  
– Этот? Моя предыдущая остановка во времени. Долго же я там просидел, а до него всё не доходило. Он думал, что ревнует Джослин ко мне, а ревновал нас обоих. Хороший парень, но такой тупой, – с сожалением ответил Арманд. – Теперь вот преследует меня сквозь время, одному Богу известно, как ему это удается.  
– А кто такая Джослин? – вежливо поинтересовался Джек. Арманд вздохнул, открыл рот, чтобы поведать свою непростую историю, но был прерван юношей, восседающим на белом коне.  
– Адемар! – потребовал он.  
– Езжай домой, Уильям! Мы могли бы составить чудесное трио, но это в прошлом! – крикнул брюнет в ответ. - Я больше не Адемар, я – Арманд! Да и тебе тут не место.  
Джек поскреб голову. Странные все какие. Загадочные. К тому же, что-то развелось тут Уильямов как собак нерезаных. Правда, те двое, что имелись на борту, на это имя откликаться решительно отказывались.   
– Адемар! – грозно заорал Уильям Тетчер. – Я ещё положу тебя на обе лопатки!  
Арманд поцокал языком.  
– Обещания, одни обещания. С вами, нынешней молодежью, каши не сваришь, вы сами не знаете, чего хотите! Счастливо оставаться!  
Повернувшись к Зорро и окинув его красноречивым взглядом, он добавил:  
– Кроме того, в последнее время я прихожу к выводу, что мне нужен кто-то более зрелый, более сложившийся как личность и знающий, чего хочет, вы меня понимаете?  
Алехандро понимал, и ему хотелось биться башкой об стену. Теперь этот змий хотел заполучить не только сеньору Де Ла Вега, но и, сам того не подозревая, делал интересные намеки её мужу. Честно говоря, на секунду ему отчаянно захотелось сорвать с себя маску, чтобы посмотреть, как вытянется надменная рожа этого лягушатника.  
– Вам очень идет ваш хвостик, – между тем выдохнул Арманд.  
– Оставь его хвост в покое, – сквозь зубы процедил Джек Воробей, жестом собственника хватая взвывшего Зорро за соответствующую часть анатомии.  
– Всё! Хватит с меня! – рявкнул Алехандро. – Мой хвост и я сам принадлежим моей жене!  
– А кто против? – язвительно проворчал Парис, унаследовавший от Уилла неприязнь к черному упавшему объекту.  
– Легендарный Зорро женат? – поинтересовался Арманд.  
– Да, женат, – по-прежнему твердо, как и подобает настоящему мужчине, ответил Алехандро.  
– Без разницы. Жена не стенка, можно и подвинуть. Я собственно никогда не был старомодным, – уверенно ухмыляясь, заметил Арманд.  
Джек Воробей испытал острое желание вернуться и прихватить блондинчика, но это было бы уже ребячество. Нет, он собирался в честном бою схлестнуться с коварным соперником за объект своего восхищения, хочет того объект или нет.

 

И пустились они в обратный путь, и путь этот был тернист и не близок. Многие страницы пришлось бы исписать летописцам, чтобы поведать о том плавании, но, как известно, у экранизации строгий хронометраж, она не должна утомить зрителя, а потому эта сцена наверняка осела бы в монтажной.  
Если опустить многочисленные подробности, то сухая хроника путешествия выглядела следующим образом.  
Гектор, Ахиллес, Билл и Валлон продолжали ловить кайф, наслаждаясь отпуском и бесплатным морским круизом. Целые дни они проводили на палубе, загорая и мило болтая между собой и с командой. Они были круты, состояли в прочных отношениях, и им было всё до лампы. А чего бояться, если вы уже умерли?  
Уилл-Парис вел себя с каждым днем всё страньше и страньше и, в конце концов, вообще заперся один в каюте. Элизабет пришлось переехать к Анне-Марии, и девушки завели привычку резаться в карты с валгаллской братвой. Братва была счастлива и всеми силами старалась поднять бедной девушке настроение. На настроении общение сказалось плодотворно, но к концу путешествия Элизабет пересмотрела весь свой имидж и стала управляться с холодным оружием не хуже Билла Мясника, проникшегося к несчастной девочке трепетной отцовской любовью и вообще очевидно имеющего не хилые педагогические задатки.  
Алехандро усиленно продолжал баррикадироваться по вечерам. Теперь он подвергался двойной осаде, в чем, возможно, были и плюсы – осаждающие определенно мешали стратегическим маневрам друг друга и в целом испытывали искреннюю обоюдную ненависть.  
Команда делала ставки на победителя. Примерно половина свято верила в успех своего бравого капитана, причем несколько человек дополнительно ждали от него физического устранения конкурента. Ещё четверть восхищалась настойчивостью и изобретательность Арманда, ну и наконец остальные считали, что парень в черном – крепкий орешек и никому из присутствующих не по зубам. С течением времени сторонников последнего варианта становилось всё больше. Вообще Зорро, несмотря на свою таинственность и интригующую внешность, оказался плохим объектом для сплетен, а сплетен в эти дни по кораблю ходило столько, сколько не снилось иному репортеру светской хроники.  
Какое-то время Элизабет Свон подозрительно часто видели со светловолосым красавцем Ахиллесом. Особую пикантность в историю привнесла попытка команды проткнуть последнего осиновым колом, после того как он упал в обморок, узрев на лебединой шейке Элизабет маленький крестик. Отбит греческий воин был Святошей Валлоном, подавившим оппозицию своим авторитетом и, так сказать, пятой. Ценой определенных усилий этим двоим удалось убедить моряков в том, что Ахиллес не вампир.  
Развлекуха не удалась, зато подвернулась другая.  
Вечером того же дня разразился гран скандал в рядах этих обаятельных отпускников с того света, в ходе, которого выяснилось, что Гектор не пришел благоверному на помощь, ибо утешал младшего брата, за что сразу получил по полной – был назван жалким педерастом-кровосмесителем. За компанию чуть не получил и Билл Мясник, но совесть его оказалась непростительно чиста – он не вмешался в разборку, так как временно, ко всеобщему удовольствию, исполнял обязанности корабельного кука, и делал это так, что во время трапезы все забывали о других желаниях и грандиозных планах, коих было в избытке.  
В состоянии такого вот разброда и шатания спасательная миссия подошла к Форту Роялу.

 

Вечером, накануне решающего сражения, в дверь каюты Зорро раздался стук.  
– Это Джек, – донеслось снаружи.  
– Уже комендантский час, – ответил Алехандро, на всякий случай судорожно натягивая маску и рубашку.  
– Я по делу, – серьезно объявил Джек.  
Как ни странно, но Зорро ему поверил и, изменив железному правилу, отворил дверь.  
– Польщен, – буркнул пират.  
Зорро жестом пригласил его внутрь.  
– Ты уже знаешь, как этим пользоваться? – с ходу спросил Джек, указывая на медальон. Похоже, что он действительно для разнообразия настроился на деловой лад.  
Алехандро отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Ясненько, но в любом случае ждать больше нечего. Я уже обсудил план с остальными, – пират замялся, – кроме Уилла, он из каюты не выходит. Когда мы причалим, времени будет мало. Зараза могла распространиться, а значит, не только гарнизон, но и всё население теперь – нелюди. Мы будем их сдерживать, пока ты чего-нибудь ни сообразишь с этим талисманом. План, конечно, так себе, но лучше-то у нас нет. Смекаешь?  
– Смекаю, – ухмыльнувшись, ответил Зорро. План ему нравился, он всегда хорошо действовал спонтанно. И да будет удача на их стороне.  
Джек улыбнулся в ответ, потому что увидел: перед ним и правда был человек, который "смекал", то есть действительно мог его, Воробья, понять. А такое встречалось ему не часто. Несмотря на этот рассудительный фасад, Зорро в сущности ещё тот тип, псих почище самого Джека. Осознание того факта, что они – идеальная пара, словно откровение свыше, свалилось ему на голову пыльным мешком, и он понял, что теперь ему от этого так легко не избавится.  
– Знаешь, – сказал пират, – ты первый раз мне улыбаешься.  
– Просто когда ты не предпринимаешь в моем отношении определенных недостойных действий, ты мне очень даже симпатичен, – пожал плечами Алехандро.  
– Это комплимент? – закинул удочку Джек.  
– Похоже, – добродушно согласился герой в маске.  
– Ты флиртуешь?  
– Нет.  
Пират начал медленно придвигаться.  
– А-А, – отрицательно покачал головой Зорро. – Давай не будем портить этот вечер, возможно, последний в нашей жизни.  
Лихой капитан остановился, он попробовал несколько лучших взглядов из своего арсенала, но его оппонент, похоже, был совершенно непробиваем.  
Кажется, пора было и честь знать. Но это будет стратегическое отступление. Джек Воробей не проиграет так просто.  
– Ты же знаешь, что я до тебя доберусь, – со всей серьезностью, на которую был способен, сказал Джек.  
Алехандро не ответил.  
– Неужели совсем не интересно? – бесстыдно улыбнулся пират.  
– Приятных снов, Джек, – мягко произнес Зорро, открывая для него дверь.  
Воробушек бесшумно выскользнул из каюты, но он был вполне доволен собой, потому что, кажется, теперь знал ответ на свой последний вопрос.

 

И вот пришло утро. Нашим героям предстояло погрузиться в шлюпки и совершить самую отчаянную выходку в своей карьере – войти в город, населенный нежитью. Почему на шлюпках, спросите вы. А какой идиот причалит в таком месте, лишив себя последней надежды на отступление? В рядах этих отчаянных смельчаков хватало психов хронических и временно-помешанных, но никто из них идиотом не был.  
На палубе был организован последний "совет в Филях". Присутствовали все кроме Уилла-Париса.  
– Господа, – обратился к ним Джек Воробей, самолично назначивший себя командующим этой вылазкой. – План прост как огрызок. Мы сходим на берег. Зорро снимает проклятье, мы его прикрываем. Дорогие гости из Валгаллы, запомните, пока заклятие в силе, можете рубить, но постарайтесь всё же никого не расчленять. Как только заклятие снято – рубилову конец. Смекаете?  
Все четверо валгаллцев дружно кивнули.  
– Чудненько, – расплылся в улыбке Джек. – Ты с нами, Элизабет?  
– Да, – ответила девушка. Её лицо покрывал боевой раскрас. Говорить нечего, общение с валгаллской делегацией определенно приносило свои плоды, а суженный с отъехавшей крышей успел ей так натрепать нервы, что жуткая бойня была тем, что толстый доктор прописал.  
– Я тоже иду с вами, ибо выступить против нечисти – мой священный долг, – донесся до них вдруг голос Уилла.  
– О Боги, что ты с собой сделал, брат? – воскликнул Гектор при виде безбородого юноши с зелеными волосами.  
Джек Воробей понимающе хмыкнул: перед ним был результат неудачного осветления некачественной перекисью.  
– Я не брат тебе, человек, – гордо ответил зеленоволосый.  
– Уилл, любимый, неужели ты снова стал самим собой, – с улыбкой пролепетала Элизабет.  
– Никакой я тебе не любимый, женщина, – отчеканила жертва раздвоения личности. – Я вообще женщин не люблю, мое сердце бьется лишь для благородного Арагорна.  
Джек повертел головой. Никакого Арагорна не проявилось. И на том спасибо.  
– Как же всё запуталось, – прокомментировал, усмехаясь, Арманд.  
– Ладно, – вступил Зорро, – уже давно понятно, что большая часть нашей маленькой компании со своим чердаком не дружит, но неужели мы позволим этому обстоятельству помешать нам исполнить свой долг?  
– Хорошо сказал, – одухотворенно отметил Валлон. – Воистину, друзья мои, пришло время великой битвы!

 

И высадились девять смельчаков в Земле Проклятых. И была сеча великая. Но обо всем по порядку, потому что в реальности всё получилось далеко не так возвышенно.  
Город напоминал декорацию к фильму "Ночь живых мертвецов", он был обманчиво тих, по улицам гулял зловещий ветер, всюду царил беспорядок. На берегу наших героев уже поджидали зомби и упыри, как и положено хорошим зомби и упырям. А среди них стоял…  
– Капитан Лав, – недоверчиво проговорил Зорро, – ты же умер, я сам видел.  
Лав паскудно улыбнулся.  
– Умер, но на тот свет меня не взяли. Фамилия моя не пришлась. Сказали, что настоящая любовь не умирает, и, сочтя меня вполне настоящим, отпустили. На прощание даже песенку спели. Что-то вроде "Лав – это оружие, хоронящее сердца". Какой-то хит у них там сейчас. Я не шибко понял, но одно я понял четко. Я пришел за твоим сердцем!  
"Мама", – подумал Алехандро, а в слух прошептал:  
– Буквально? Фигурально?  
– Анально? – подозрительно добавил Джек Воробей.  
– Буквально, – твердо сказал воскресший садюга.  
– Слава Богу! – вырвался радостный крик из горла Зорро, и он со слезами благодарности бросился на шею к ошалевшему врагу. – Хоть один нормальный!  
– Я вырву твоё сердце и сожру! – взвыл капитан Лав, отталкивая от себя человека в черном и намереваясь нанести удар шпагой.   
Но на его пути возникло неожиданное препятствие – Арманд и его клинок.  
– У тебя уже был шанс стать его злодеем, ты проиграл, неудачник, – выкрикнул брюнет. – Поезд ушел, я – его новый злодей, и не позволю даже пальцем тронуть свою собственность.   
Так и началась каша.  
Зомби ринулись в бой, очевидно, чтобы поддержать собрата, ну, и просто потому, что они – зомби. Их атаки были не слишком изобретательны, но ребята напирали на количество, к тому же имели четкую мотивацию – банально хотели кушать, а тут мясо само приплыло им в руки. Зорро внимательно слушал "Силу" и ни фига не слышал, что не могло его не расстраивать, чем-чем, а закуской для зомби ему становиться не хотелось. К счастью, лихая команда в составе Джека Воробья, озверевшей от жизни Элизабет, благородного УиллоПарисоЛеголаса и съевших в вопросах рубилова собаку Гектора, Ахиллеса, Билла Мясника и Святоши Валлона довольно легко отражала натиск не одной сотни нелюдей.  
Капитан Джек Воробей в очередной раз ловко увернулся от щелкнувших у его ноги челюстей и нанес удар.  
– Оставьте его, он – мой! – произнес властный голос, и зомби отступились от пирата. Воробей озадаченно обернулся. К нему направлялся очень демонический командор Норрингтон.  
– Помочь пришли? – без особой надежды бросил Джек.  
Норрингтон улыбнулся, обнажая изысканные вампирские клыки.  
– Я укушу тебя, и ты на веки станешь моим, – страстно прошептал он, и его взгляд нацелился на шею пирата.  
– Джеймс, я всегда подозревал, что ты ко мне неравнодушен, – Джек начал медленно отступать. – Однако, видишь ли, тут такое дело…  
Норрингтон неумолимо надвигаться на бравого капитана «Черной жемчужины».  
– Не хочу я быть твоим, я вообще ничьим быть не хочу, – произнес капитан с безумной улыбкой, направляя шпагу на своего нового поклонника. – Я хочу, чтобы все были МОИМИ!

 

Хвост Зорро раздраженно мотался из стороны в сторону.   
"Ну где же эта СИЛА?!" – уже собирался завыть герой, когда она вдруг заговорила, и он неожиданно обрел ответ на извечный вопрос "Что делать?".  
– Задержите их! – крикнул Зорро отчаянно сражающейся семерке и не менее отчаянно отбивающемуся Джеку, который уже валялся на земле и из последних сил не допускал вампира к своей шее.  
Алехандро сжал медальон и позволил себе полностью раскрыться. Он перестал быть просто человеком – он был каждой песчинкой под ногами сражающихся, он был в каждом ударе сердца, он смотрел на город глазами парящей над ними чайки. Словно тысячи и миллионы невидимых нитей протянулись от него и переплелись с тканью реальности. По этим бесчисленным руслам нес свои воды неудержимый поток великой Силы, и в этот миг поток всей своей мощью прошел сквозь Алехандро. Вокруг него появился Круг Мастера. Он знал, что на самом деле в заклинаниях нет нужды, вернее не было бы нужды, будь на его месте кто-то более умелый, но Зорро требовалось нечто, что придаст Силе форму и направит её. Слова, казалось, сами рвались из горла:  
– О, тот, что темнее самой безлунной ночи, о, страж порядка, усмиряющий океаны хаоса, во славу твою я присягаю и отдаюсь тебе, – ветер на берегу усилился, – дух Черного Лиса, очисти этот город!  
Белый свет полыхнул из его рук и накрыл Форт Роял, ослепив всех его жителей и даже самого героя в маске.

 

Проклятья больше не было, и все ошалело моргали после яркой вспышки. Бывшие зомби с откровенным ужасом взирали на Валлона с его двуручным мечом, залитого кровью Билла Каттинга и губернаторскую дочку Элизабет с топором и в боевой раскраске.  
– Вот и всё, гулянка кончилась, – расстроено подытожил Билл Мясник.  
Норрингтон с обалдевшим лицом отстранился от Джека Воробья, которому мгновение назад с упоением лизал шею. Пират удостоил его благосклонной улыбки, ибо вылизывание шеи было проделано очень умело, и Воробей рассматривал возможность включения командора в свою ненаглядную семейную ячейку шведского образца.  
Нарушая торжественную тишину, Уилл-Парис-Леголас с блаженной мордой выдал:  
– И озарил меня свет, и стал я Просветленным. Слушай же истину, народ Средиземья, мы все – в Матрице.  
– И теперь ты – Избранный, – издевательски прокомментировал явившийся как всегда из ниоткуда призрак дона Диего.   
– Никакого "кви-про-кво", – умоляюще произнес Алехандро. Сейчас он был даже не в состоянии подняться, тело болело, словно его пропустили через адские жернова.  
– Я просто уполномочен сообщить, – успокоил его учитель, – что ты исполнил свое Предназначение. В полночь ты вернешься в свой мир, и равновесие будет восстановлено. Однако, друзья мои, помните, что Зирга и зловещая мартышка по-прежнему на свободе, и всегда остается возможность сиквела. А сейчас, прощай, Зорро! – с этими словами призрак растаял, так и не объяснив значения таинственного и пугающего слова «сиквел».

 

На радостях в городе устроили крупную попойку.  
Ближе к вечеру делегация из Валгаллы, нагруженная сувенирами, отбыла домой, прихватив с собой и совершенно растерянного капитана Лава.  
Уилл-Парис-Леголас и Элизабет бурно выясняли отношения.  
Арманду пришлось на весь день затаиться в трюме, так как в городе неожиданно объявился неугомонный сер Уильям Тетчер.  
А капитан Воробей был абсолютно счастлив, ведь сейчас он, сидя на кушетке в приватной обстановке каюты, распивал ром с Зорро.  
– Здорово пьешь, – прокомментировал Джек, одобрительно присвистнув.  
– Я же был разбойником, – ответил Алехандро.  
– Что, правда?  
– Ага.  
Пират пододвинулся чуть ближе – последние минут сорок он медленно подползал к цели. Это был его единственный шанс, и он не имел права на ошибку.  
– Ты сегодня вернешься.  
– Угу, – прибыл задумчивый ответ.  
Капитан почувствовал – сейчас или никогда. Он сделал быстрое движение и, не встретив сопротивления, целуя, повалил Зорро на кушетку. На какое-то мгновение герой в маске словно опешил, что, по мнению пирата, было совершенно естественно. Воробей внутренне собрался, готовясь встретить отпор, но человек в черном удивил его, ответив на поцелуй.  
Джек пришел к выводу – двустороннее действо определенно лучше одностороннего. Он оторвался от губ своей жертвы и начал покрывать поцелуями шею Зорро, спускаясь всё ниже.   
Наконец, Джек приступил к устранению значительно затрудняющей его маневры черной рубахи.  
– Может, всё-таки не стоит? – донеслось до него сверху.  
– Поверь мне, стоит, – уже разделавшись с рубахой и проводя руками по груди Зорро, ответил пират. – И более того, похоже, что не один я так думаю. Определенные части твоей анатомии со мной вполне согласны.  
– Я не… – начал Алехандро, но Джек заткнул его самым подходящим в данной ситуации способом – поцелуем. Интуиция подсказывала ему, что объект почти доведен до кондиции. Почти, но не совсем. Для горячего и знойного латинского любовника у Зорро были на удивление хороший самоконтроль и относительно холодная голова. Возможность побега оставалась. Джек знал беспроигрышный способ расслабить объект. Сейчас он медленно и сладострастно начнет целовать этого потрясающего парня, с каждым поцелуем спускаясь всё ниже и высасывая из него последние остатки рассудка. Капитан приступил к выполнению задуманного.   
Сильные руки схватили его за рубаху, но не оттолкнули, а, рванув ткань из штанов, пролезли под нее.  
Однако, когда "мягулечка" не пытается из-под тебя выползти, она всё равно не лежит спокойно, и это оказывается чертовски хорошо.  
– Я думаю, что… – донесся до слуха пирата задыхающийся шепот.  
"Нет, не говори!" – взмолился Джек, и их губы снова встретились, но мгновение спустя Зорро всё же отстранился.  
– …что я согласен, – закончил герой в маске.  
"ДА!!!" – вскричало всё существо пирата.  
И тут раздался первый удар часов.  
Двенадцать ночи.  
Время истекло.  
Джек обречено рухнул на Зорро, тоже весьма шокированного поворотом событий.  
– Меня спасло провидение, – наконец выдохнул Алехандро, не зная радоваться ему или плакать. С одной стороны, теперь он останется честным человеком, не приступившим законы небесные и земные, но с другой, в эту конкретною минуту ему хотелось одного – сделать с этим ненормальным грешником то, что тот от него хочет.  
Паскудные часы продолжали бить, равнодушные к его раздумьям.  
– Нет! – заорал капитан, приподнимаясь на руках.   
Не удалось!  
Он не мог поверить.   
Понимая, что это – конец, пират сорвал маску с лица Зорро. В довершение ко всему, разбойник оказался очень хорош собой. Постарше, чем предполагал Джек, но всё равно красив.  
– Ну да, ужасные ожоги, – скептически заметил пират.  
Алехандро виновато улыбнулся.  
– А сейчас, слушай сюда и запоминай, – продолжил капитан «Черной жемчужины». – Теперь я не отвяжусь, и никуда ты от меня не денешься, рано или поздно я тебя всё равно найду, из-под земли достану!  
Пират подыскивал слова, ему хотелось сказать ещё что-то, пока его несостоявшийся любовник не ушел из его жизни, но… Что тут скажешь? Прерывая мучения капитана, человек в черном приложил палец к его губам, требуя молчания.  
– Удачи тебе, Джек, – просто ответил Зорро, забирая из рук пирата свою маску, и с двенадцатым ударом часов его не стало.

 

Джек всё ещё сидел на кушетке в одиночестве и полной прострации, когда в дверь вошел Уилл. Да, наконец-то снова Уилл. Молодой человек пребывал в неописуемом ужасе из-за всего, что он наговорил и сделал Элизабет в бытность свою Парисом и Леголасом. Ему нужно было излить душу, и пират с удовольствием предоставил ему такую возможность, потому что больше всего Джек хотел отгородиться от мыслей о мимолетном, но таком ярком знакомстве с пришельцем из иного времени.   
Уилл был безутешен, Воробей же, давно наблюдавший его отношения с Элизабет, прекрасно знал, что эти двое помирятся, и всё у них будет хорошо.   
А ещё он знал, что Уиллу очень шли зеленые волосы.   
Пират вздохнул и начал медленно двигаться к зеленовласке. Им обоим были необходимы положительные эмоции, и что-то подсказывало ему, что сейчас он не встретит отказа.

 

Уилл покинул каюту Джека Воробья только под утро.   
Юноша снова обрел уверенность в себе и донельзя довольный отправился мириться с Элизабет.   
А ещё он серьезно загорелся идеей создания семейной ячейки шведского образца.

 

Джек возлежал на кушетке с улыбкой чеширского кота.   
В конце концов, жизнь его была хороша. Ему заплатят кучу денег, и его лапушки тоже скоро будут принадлежать ему. Кроме того, Уилл оказался потрясающе талантливым молодым человеком. От воспоминания о прошедшей ночи по телу пирата пробежала дрожь возбуждения и предвкушения. Мистер Тернер был истинным самородком, и капитан с нетерпением ожидал продолжения банкета. Лишь одно обстоятельство омрачало радость – он упустил того, кто "смекал", того, кто глубже всех умудрился заползти в его не такое ветреное, как казалось со стороны, сердце. Взгляд пирата остановился на лежащей рядом черной рубахе.  
Ничего, он знал, что рано или поздно им суждено встретиться. Да, однажды они точно встретятся…в каком-нибудь опасном и романтичном месте…  
…например, в Мексике…  
С этой мыслью Джек закрыл глаза и погрузился в сладкие грезы.

 

Зорро лежал на постели. Без рубашки. В комнате было темно, но он сразу же, повинуясь инстинкту, натянул маску. Хвоста не было, и Алехандро вздохнул с облегчением.   
Скрипнула дверь. Кто-то вошел.  
Это был Арманд.  
– Добро пожаловать ко мне, Зорро, – медленно проговорил роковой красавец, поворачивая ключ в замке. – Должен предупредить, я никогда не проигрываю!  
Алехандро выругался про себя. Он был категорически против очередного раунда битвы за его сомнительную добродетель.  
– А я никогда не сдаюсь, – как можно более героически ответил Зорро, сам зная, что покривил душой. Ведь он сдался. Он сказал, что согласен.   
Да, но ведь он согласился с Джеком. Это не значит, что он согласится и с кем-нибудь другим. Пирата здесь нет, так что вопрос снят с повестки, и совесть его чиста.  
Рука Алехандро сжала эфес шпаги. Он готовился с боем отвоевать свою свободу. И он знал, что он победит. Не только потому, что ему не было равных в схватке.   
Нет.  
Он обязан победить, ибо все воины его великого племени уже потерпели поражение, и остался только он – Зорро, Черный Лис, Последний из Гетеросексуалов.

 

На этой оптимистичной ноте Тед Эллиотт с легким вскриком проснулся. Кто-то тряс его за плечо. Ну, конечно, его соавтор. Вчера Терри попросил ключ от этого дома, потому что готовил какой-то сюрприз.   
– Ты что разлегся? – удивился друг. – Собирайся, а то – опоздаем.  
Тед минут за пять второпях привел себя в порядок – сполоснул водой лицо, прополоскал рот, пригладил волосы и надел приличный пиджак.  
Ноги Теда тряслись, когда они вместе спускались в темную гостиную.  
– Включи свет, ничего не видно, – попросил Терри.  
Тед щелкнул выключателем, и его тут же оглушил крик "С Днем Рождения!", а потом он медленно начал оседать на пол.  
Они все были тут, его персонажи.   
Кошмар продолжался.  
С озадаченными лицами над ним нависли Зорро и Джек Воробей. Его глаза стали круглыми от ужаса, и перед тем, как потерять сознание, он успел прошептать лишь одно: "Только не надо целоваться".  
Джонни Депп и Антонио Бандерас, позаимствовавшие, как и остальные гости, костюмы из реквизита, непонимающе переглянулись.  
За их спинами раздался голос, тон которого был бы вполне уместен на допросе в гестапо: "Что он сказал?"  
Голос принадлежал Мелани Гриффит.  
Джонни Депп сочувственно взглянул на сникшего Бандераса, в тайне благодаря судьбу за то, что его собственной жены, Ванессы, среди гостей сегодня нет.  
Несчастный в свою очередь судорожно готовил речь на тему "Клевета всё, не вели казнить, вели помиловать!", когда Терри, ощупывая лоб Теда, задумчиво произнес:  
– Да, бедняга, совсем заработался. Прямо, белая горячка.  
– Нет, не белая, – сказала стоявшая всё это время у окна Кетрин Зита-Джонс, у которой в друзьях была целая куча филологов, – а гораздо более распространенная нынче – голубая.  
Мелани Гриффит наморщила лобик и подошла к окну. Определимся сразу, поголовье филологов столь велико, что как минимум один подобный кореш имеется в Голливуде у каждого. Сменив гнев на милость, блондинка улыбнулась –"Похоже на то", и её благоверный с радостью понял, что признан невиновным.

 

Теда Эллиотта положили в больницу. Очень скоро он был здоров, переехал в нью-йоркскую квартиру и дописал сценарий. Вопреки ожиданиям, гомофобом Тед не стал. Он надеется подарить миру ещё много замечательных историй, и, может быть, когда-нибудь даже получит Оскар.  
Но это ещё будет, а пока Тед лежал на больничной койке и жалел, что не может отгородиться плотными шторами от проникающего в палату голубоватого света Луны. Хотя возьми он на себя труд задуматься, сразу бы понял, что Луна-то, по сути, ни в чем не повинна, и если подняться в холодные просторы космоса, становиться ясно, что она вовсе не голубая. А вот планета, поверхности которой касаются её бледные лучи, она-то как раз… Впрочем, вы и сами знаете, какого она цвета.  
А выводы из этого знания пусть каждый делает сам.

Конец.

Режиссер-постановщик - Кархародон Кархариас. 

Написано в 2004 году

P.S. Кархародон - основной ник автора, который, увы, был занял на этом ресурсе.


End file.
